personal_project_20142015fandomcom-20200214-history
Military
The Royal Slovak Imperial Force (RSIF) is the military organisation responsible for the defence of the Republican Empire of Slovakistan. It consists of the Royal Slovak Navy (RSN), Royal Slovak Army (RSA), Royal Slovak Air Force (RSAF), Royal Slovak Special Forces (RSSF) and a number of 'quad-service' units. The RSDF has a strength of just over 3 million full-time personnel and active reservists, and is supported by the Department of Empire (DOE) and several other civilian agencies. During the twenties and thirties the new nation founded four armed services as separate organisations. Each service had an independent chain of command. In 1925 the armed forces all combined into the RSIF under a singe headquarters to make a strategic change. Over time, the degree of integration has increased and the whole military became a united force with a quad-service headquarters, logistics and training institutions have supplanted many single-service establishments. The RSIF is technologically sophisticated and relatively huge. The RSIF 2,008,156 full-time active-duty personnel, 560,608 active reserves and 431,236 standby reserves make it the largest military in the world. The RSIF is supported by an significant budget by world wide standards and is able to deploy forces in almost limitless locations inside and outside of the empire. =Role= Legal standing Being directly controlled by the Slovak Government it has the power to make laws regarding the empires defence and defence forces. At any point the monarchy (which has total rule over anything) can change any of these laws at will. The constitution allows the raising of local armed forces in States, Provinces and other regional governments as long as they are advised and directed by a government, military or royal official. The constitution also gives the Slovak Government the responsibility for defending the Empire and her allies from invasion and sets out the conditions under which the government can deploy the defence force domestically. Current priorities The RSIF is involved in multiple conflicts and operations all across the globe. The most notable are the current 3rd Balkan War and the peacekeeping operations in North Africa. Its current priorities are keeping the Empires borders secure and its interests uncontested. =History= See: History =Current structure= Command arrangements The Royal Slovak Imperial Force (RSIF), Department of Empire (DOE), Imperial Material Organisation (IMO), Royal Guard and the Royal Military Affairs Council (RMAC) make up the Royal Slovak Imperial Defence Organisation (RSIDO), which is often referred to as 'Imperial Defence'. The RSIF is the main component of the RSIDO and consist of the Royal Slovak Navy (RSN), Royal Slovak Army (RSA), Royal Slovak Air Force (RSAF), Royal Slovak Special Forces (RSSF). The Department of Empire is staffed by both civilian and military personnel and includes agencies such as the IMO, Imperial Intelligence Organisation (IIO) and Royal Science and Technology Organisation (RSTO). The IMO purchases and maintains imperial equipment. The RSTO provides science and technology support to the Imperial forces. See: Acronyms, Abbreviations and Organisations Royal Slovak Navy The Royal Slovak Navy (RSN) is the naval branch of the Royal Slovak Imperial Force (RSIF). The RSN operates 568 vessels of all sizes, including frigates, submarines, patrol boats and auxiliary ships. The RSN is the most modern navies in the world and is responsible for defending the Empires waters and undertaking operations in distant locations. There are two parts to the RSN's structure. One is an operational command, Fleet Command, and the other is a support command, Navy Strategic Command. The Navy's assets are administered by four 'forces' which report to the Commander Slovak Fleet. These are the Fleet Air Arm, the Mine Warfare, Clearance Diving, Hydrographic, Meteorological and Patrol Force, Submarine Force and Surface Force. All naval bases across the Empire also report to the Commander Slovak Fleet. Royal Slovak Army The Royal Slovak Army (RSA) is the Empires military land force. The RSA is principally a heavy infantry and armour force yet it still has high end capability in all other fields. The RSA is organised into three main elements which report to the Chief of Army; the Headquarters of the 1st Division, Forces Command. Headquarters 1st Division is responsible for high-level training activities and is capable of being deployed to command large scale ground operations. It does not have any combat units permanently assigned to it, though it commands units during training activities and the Land Combat Readiness Centre reports to the divisional headquarters. Most of the RSA's units report to Forces Command, which is responsible for overseeing their readiness and preparing them for operations. Special Operations Command is responsible for preparing the RSIF's special forces units for operational deployments. Royal Slovak Air Force The Royal Slovak Air Force (RSAF) is the air force branch of the RSIF. The RSAF has modern combat and transport aircraft and a network of bases in strategic locations across the empire. Unlike the other services, the RSAF has only a single operational command, RSAF Air Command, which includes the Air Force Training Group. RSAF Air Command is the operational arm of the RSAF and also consists of the Air Combat Group, Air Lift Group, Surveillance and Response Group, Combat Support Group and Aerospace Operational Support Group. Each group consists of a number of wings. The RSAF has twenty nine flying squadrons; eight combat squadrons, three maritime patrol squadrons, eight transport squadrons, seven training squadrons (including five Operational Conversion Units and two forward air control training squadrons) and three Airborne Early Warning & Control squadron. A large number of ground support units support these flying squadrons, including five expeditionary combat support squadrons, three airfield defence squadrons and communications, radar and medical units. Royal Slovak Special Forces The Royal Slovak Special Forces (RSSF) is an elite operations force that is independent from the other military branches. Formed in 1944, it was originally modelled off the German Reiche Spezialeinheiten (RSH) sharing the motto, "Ehre stirbt nie". It is based in the Empire's capital, Bratislava, and has multiple strategic bases throughout the Empire. Royal Slovak Military Police While not being a part of the main stream military the Royal Slovak Military Police (RSMP) is still a militaristic force in the Empire. The RSMP was founded in 1956 to replace the insufficient national and police forces of the time. All laws are enforced by the RSMP and the majority of the population follows them. The RSMP are all over the Empire and a unit of minimum ten are always stationed at every town in the Empire. List of major Armies, Fleets, Squadrons and Police Departments of the Empire Royal Slovak First Army (RS1A) - Based in Bratislava, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Second Army (RS2A)- Based in Kyiv, Dobyite Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Third Army (RS3A) - Based in Donetsk, Tretej Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Fourth Army (RS4A) - Based in Tbilisi, D'aleko Oblast, RES Royal Cossack Army (RCA) - Based in Rostov-on-Don, Tretej Oblast, RES Royal Kazakh Army (RKA) - Based in Uralsk, D'aleko Oblast, RES Royal Romanian Army (RRA) - Based in Bucharest, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Mediterranean Fleet (RSMF) - Based in Koper, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Black Fleet (RSBF) - Based in Sevastopol, Tretej Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Caspian and Aral Fleet (RSCAF) - Based in Makhachkala, D'aleko Oblast, RES Royal Slovak First Squadron (RS1S) - Based in Bratislava, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Second Squadron (RS2S) - Based in Kyiv, Dobyite Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Third Squadron (RS3S) - Based in Donetsk, Tretej Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Fourth Squadron (RS4S) - Based in Tbilisi, D'aleko Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Fifth Squadron (RS5S) - Based in Uralsk, D'aleko Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Sixth Squadron (RS6S) - Based in Berlin, Berlin, German Empire Royal Slovak Seventh Squadron (RS7S) - Based in Moscow, Moscow, Russia Royal Slovak Eighth Squadron (RS8S) - Based in Bucharest, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak First Police Department (RS1PD) - Based in Based in Bratislava, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Second Police Department (RS2PD) - Based in Based in Kyiv, Dobyite Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Third Police Department (RS3PD) - Based in Based in Donetsk, Tretej Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Fourth Police Department (RS4PD) - Based in Based in Tbilisi, D'aleko Oblast, RES =Logistic support= The RSIF's logistics are managed by the IMO and the Joint Logistics Command. The IMO was created in 2000 by merging the RSIF's Support Command Slovakistan with the Department of Empires's Defence Acquisition Organisation and National Support Division. The IMO purchases all forms of equipment and services used by the RSIF and is also responsible for maintaining this equipment throughout its life of type. =Personnel= The RSIF is an extremely large force. To fulfil its recruitment needs, it has a compulsory 5 year service after the compulsory tertiary education and compulsory enlistment unless you are going to university or studying a trade. Both women and men can enlist or be called to arms into the RSIF and there are no restrictions to the roles both men and women can fill. Only citizens of the Empire may join the military although there are many state auxiliary units that do accept foreigners. The minimum age for service is 16 (15 in D'aleko) and the retirement is 50 for permanent personnel and 65 for reservists. Military training is supplied in schools from the age of 9 but is not compulsory until the age of 13. Personnel numbers The four branches of the RISF are almost all equal in size. Through the multiple numbers of recruitment options into the armed forces an annual amount of 15,000, of both men and women between the ages of 16 and 35, join per year. Not all of these pass the intense training to make it in so an average of 13,000 people make it through per year. The three main options to join the RSIF are, through volunteering, through conscription,and through a related university course. The army has a current standing number of 907,893 personnel, the Navy has a total of 521,419 standing personnel, the Air Force has a total of 328,409 standing personnel and the Special Forces have a total confirmed amount of 250,435 standing members. This does not include private and local militaries. Reserves The Royal Slovak Military Reserves consist of over 2 million personnel between the ages of 16 and 65. These are part time soldiers that do still serve in military and aid operation but not in an environment as extreme as the full time personnel would. Their training is just below the average that the full time service's is yet when deployed they are still a capable force. Women in the RSDF Women first served in the Empire's military during World War II when each service established a separate female branch. The RSAF was the first service to fully integrate women into operational units, doing so in 1946, with the RSA and RSN following in 1947 and 1951 respectively. The RSIF initially struggled to integrate women, with integration being driven by changing Slovak social values and Government legislation a change in attitudes within the male-dominated military. Ethnic composition A high percentage of RSIF personnel are drawn from the Urkraine-Russian portion of the Empire's population. Other ethnic groups that are represented are the Slovak, Polish, Romanian, and Austrian. All ethnicities are seen as equal with in the Empire and the RSIF an it is easy to find combinations of all ethnicities in all aspects of the RSIF. Sexuality The Empire allows gay men and lesbians to serve openly. Openly gay and lesbian personnel were banned from the RSIF until November 1982 when the Slovak Government decided to remove this prohibition. The heads of the services and most military personnel opposed this change at the time, and it caused considerable public debate. Opponents of lifting the ban on gay and lesbian personnel argued that doing so would greatly harm the RSIF's cohesiveness and cause large numbers of resignations. This did not eventuate, however, and the reform caused relatively few problems. A 1990s study found that lifting the ban on gay service did not have any negative effects on the RSIF's morale, effectiveness or recruitment and retention, and may have led to increased productivity and improved working environments as well as boosting the amount of recruits per intake. =Current bases= Bratislava, Kravné Oblast, RES - Army, air force and police force military base which includes the Royal Military College Cisár (RMCC), Royal Cisár Air Base (RCAB), the Royal Training Institute (RTI) and is home to the Department of Empire (DOE), Imperial Material Organisation (IMO), Royal Guard and the Royal Military Affairs Council (RMAC). Kyiv, Dobyite Oblast, RES - Army, air force and police force military base which includes the Royal Military College Kráľ (RMCK), Royal Kráľ Air Base (RKAB) and training institutes, as well as the Military Surplus Storage Facility (MSSA). Donetsk, Tretej Oblast, RES - Army, air force and police force military base which includes the Royal Military College Dvorný (RMCD), Royal Dvorný Air Base (RDAB) and training institutes. Tbilisi, D'aleko Oblast, RES - Army, air force and police force military base which includes the Royal Military College Vodca (RMCV), Royal Vodca Air Base (RDAV) and training institutes. Uralsk, D'aleko Oblast, RES - Army and air force military base which include the Royal Objednať Air Base (ROAB) as well as the home base of the local Royal Kazakh Army (RKA). Makhachkala, D'aleko Oblast, RES - Navy base which includes the Royal Trojzubec Naval Base (RTNB) and logistic facilities for the Caspian and Aral Seas. Sevastopol, Tretej Oblast, RES - Navy base which includes the Royal Hurikán Naval Base (RHNB) and logistic facilities for the Black Sea. Koper, Kravné Oblast, RES - Navy base which includes the Royal Delfín Naval Base (RDNB) and logistic facilities for the Mediterranean Sea. =Equipment of the RSIF= See: Equipment of the RSIF Military Picture Gallery